


Eighteen

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 18 by One Direction, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil jam to One Direction like cute nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. thanks to galaxyphan and hearteyeshowell for their help and song suggestions.  
> Written for thestarsinstylinson for danandphilsecretsanta

Dan looked up from his laptop, watching Phil scurry around the lounge like he was trying to figure out which exact spot he should stand in to achieve his desired goal. Dan had been going about his business, answering emails and preparing for their Christmas special on Radio 1, and hadn’t noticed Phil until he started swearing under his breath.

“Everything okay over there?”

Phil sighed, frowning at something on the floor that was out of Dan’s view.  

“My speaker’s not working.”

 

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Speaker?” he questioned, sitting up a little straighter so he could see it. “When did you buy that?

“Last week. It was on sale so I thought I’d buy myself a Christmas present.”

“Ah,” Dan replied, placing his laptop down on the couch and standing up. “Day one of the twelve days of Philmas?”

Phil stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“I did  _not_ buy twelve things. Just some stuff I needed that happened to be on sale.”

“Right,” Dan said, joining Phil in front of the speaker. “Because you definitely needed  _another_  Christmas jumper. And  _another_ speaker, because we have at least two that work just fine.”

“Actually shut up,” Phil said, kneeling down to fiddle with the stereo again. “It’s supposed to have Bluetooth connection, but if I keep my phone in my pocket and walk around, it doesn’t work.”

Dan nodded, sitting down beside Phil and crossing his legs.

“Have you tried turning it off and back on again?”

Phil gave him a very unamused glare, and Dan laughed.

“What? That’s a legitimate troubleshooting technique.”

“Tried it,” Phil grumbled, mirroring Dan’s sitting position. “And I checked that the Bluetooth mode was on for the speaker and my phone.”

“Hm.”

Dan grabbed Phil’s phone, typing in his passcode and tapping the Music icon. The song appeared to be playing just fine, but no sound came out of the speaker.

“Is the volume turned up?”

Phil picked up the speaker and turned it over, looking for the volume controls. He frowned.

“Who puts a mute button on a speaker? Why wouldn’t you just turn it off or turn the volume down?” he grumbled, pressing a button, perhaps with excessive force, and the speaker sprung to life.

At first, Dan was concerned that it still wasn’t working, because the sound started to fade. But then he realized that the current song had simply fazed out, and he grinned when the next song began.

“Really, Phil? I didn’t think you liked One Direction.”

Phil shrugged, shoving his phone into his pocket nonchalantly, but Dan could see a pinkish tint forming on his cheeks.

“I like some of their stuff. I never said I  _didn’t_ like them. Just not an ultra-fangirl like some people,” he teased back, giving Dan’s knee a squeeze and smiling at him.

“And proud of it,” Dan said. “I wouldn’t think you knew this one, though.”

Phil grinned. “‘Course I do. It makes me think of you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Wait for it,” Phil said, his eyes bright with anticipation. He quietly sang along when the chorus came round, just loud enough for Dan to hear:

 _“I have loved you since_ you  _were eighteen, long before we both thought the same thing, to be loved and to be in love.”_

Dan was definitely blushing, because it hadn’t occurred to him that he could relate to this song at all. Phil slipped an arm round Dan’s waist and pulled him a bit closer.

 _“And all I can do is say that these arms are made for holding you. I want a love like you made me feel when_ you  _were eighteen.”_

Phil pressed a kiss to the side of Dan’s head, and Dan smiled at him before standing up and offering his hands to Phil. Phil raised his eyebrows, but accepted Dan’s help getting up. Dan kept his grip on Phil’s hands as he backed into the open space of their lounge, nearly colliding with the Christmas tree in the process. He watched Phil’s eyes grow wider as he realized what Dan wanted to do.

“C’mon Phil,  _please_ ,” Dan said sweetly, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated plea.

Phil smiled, and let Dan take the lead as they both just kind of stepped from side to side, their linked hands swinging between them. To anyone else, it probably looked awkward. Truthfully, it was; but that was how Dan and Phil operated, and they had learned to see the fun in it.

Dan had been humming along, but decided to pick up singing in the middle of the next verse.

 _“We can live in love in slow motion, motion, motion.”_ Dan pulled Phil’s hands towards him in circular motions three times, and Phil laughed. Dan grinned at him, tossing his arms around Phil’s shoulders and assuming the classic Awkward Slow Dance pose as he continued to sing along to the chorus.

 _“I have loved you since_ I  _was eighteen, long before we both thought the same thing, to be loved and to be in love.”_

Phil tightened his arms around Dan’s waist, and they rotated mostly in the same spot, taking small steps.

 _“And all I can do is say that these arms are made for holding_ Phil,  _and I want a love like you made me feel when_ I  _was eighteen.”_

Dan looked down at Phil, who was apparently as amused with his lyrical modifications as Dan was. Dan slipped his arms down Phil’s chest and around to his back.

 _“Kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks,”_ Dan sang along softly, giving Phil’s bum a squeeze at ‘cheeks’.

“See what I did there?”

Phil shook his head a little, half-amused and half-faux-ashamed.

They sang the final chorus together, each taking on the appropriate version of the words and smiling at the memory of falling in love when Dan was eighteen.

A new song came on - something by Muse that Dan was a bit too distracted to recognize - but they didn’t separate. Instead, Phil slid his hands up to Dan’s face, cupping his jaw gently and pulling him down the tiny fraction necessary for their lips to meet. They kissed just once, long and slow and gentle, before breaking apart.

“I should listen to One Direction more often,” Phil said quietly, and Dan smirked.

“You’re coming with me next time I see them live: no ifs, ands, or buts.”

“Fine,” Phil said, giving Dan a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll do it, and with only minimal complaining.”

“How gracious of you,” Dan replied, leading Phil by the hand to the couch. They both sat down, snuggled up next to each other with Dan’s head resting on Phil’s chest.

“Does that mean I have to make an effort to learn all the words to their songs? You know I’m terrible with that.”

“You could always go with your weird made-up lyrics and no one will notice.  _You don’t know you’re_ beauti-Phil.” Dan said in a singsong voice, and Phil laughed.

“You’re such a nerd.”

“But I’m  _your_ nerd,” Dan corrected, and Phil gave his side a little squeeze.

“And you  _light up my world like nobody else,”_ Phil added, and Dan groaned.

“Are we really doing this?”

“You started it.”

“Pretty sure you did.”

“Nope,” Phil said resolutely, and Dan shook his head.

“Okay, actual important question: who’s your fave member?”

“You know that one, it’s Zayn,” Phil said offhandedly. “And yours is Niall.”

“Mhm,” Dan agreed. “I mean, Zayn is probably the most attractive, so I’ll give you that.”

“Actual  _more_ important question: would you break up with me if I had sex with Zayn?”

Dan pulled away so he could look Phil in the face properly. He placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders and declared, very seriously, “yes, but only because you didn’t invite me to join you.”

They both cracked up laughing, and Dan settled back onto Phil’s chest, nuzzling his face into Phil’s collarbone.

“You know I’m completely serious, right?” Dan said, but his voice was still laced with amusement.

“Naturally.”

They fell into comfortable silence for a few moments before Phil took his phone out from his pocket and paused the music.

The quiet was calming, and Dan hummed ‘18’ softly - not to fill the silence, but just because it wouldn’t get out of his head. Catchy as hell, it was.

“I remember when you were actually eighteen, and this was easier because you were shorter than me,” Phil said, shifting around so that Dan knew that he was referring to their cuddling position.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, idly tracing patterns onto Phil’s thigh. “Seems like such a long time ago.”

“I feel like the time’s gone quickly. Before we know it, you’ll be eighty.”

“Will you still love me when I’m eighty?” Dan teased, and he didn’t actually expect Phil to answer, but he did, in a very Phil fashion.

“Yes, but that’s my cutoff. As soon as you turn eighty-one, I’m done.”

“Assuming you’re still alive, old man. You’ll be, what, eighty-six?”

“Shhh, that’s irrelevant.”

“Right,” Dan snorted. Phil leant down and kissed Dan’s hair.

“It’d be my honour to love you ‘til you’re eighty.”

“Same goes for you, you massive sap.”


End file.
